darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Crisis on Infinite Darkwings
"Crisis on Infinite Darkwings" is a comic book Story arc published in Darkwing Duck (Boom Studios) #s 5-8. Darkwing becomes a well respected hero. He has just reunited with Morgana Macawber. Meanwhile Negaduck and Magica De Spell team up to bring alternate versions of Darkwing to this universe and ruin Darkwing's reputation. Unfortunately Nega Duck doublecrosses Magica and Paddywhack appears and Darkwing manages to defeat him quickly. Darkwing manages to save St Canard with the help of Launchpad, Morgana, Gosalyn, and Honker. Summary Cast Gallery Notes References * Myron Plastic of This Canardian Life is based on Ira Glass of This American Life. * The Chief of Police is modeled after Commissioner Gordon of Batman fame, specifically as he appeared in the 1992 cartoon Batman: The Animated Series. * Cover #6B is an adaption of the cover of ''Batman'' #9 from 1942.Bad Ass & Darkwing Duck at CBSI * Cover #7B is an adaption of the cover of ''Batman'' #1 from 1940.Batman #1 Homages at I Love Comic Covers * Cover #8B is an adaption of the cover of ''Batman'' #227 from 1970, which itself is an adaption of ''Detective Comics'' #31 from 1939. The three key players on the covers are, from Detective Comics to Batman to Darkwing Duck: Batman - Batman - Darkwing Duck, the Mad Monk - Clifton Heathrow - Negaduck, and random woman - Daphne Pennyworth - Brigitte.Detective Comics #31 Homages at I Love Comic Covers Continuity * This is the second time Darkwing gets declared Public Enemy Number One. It previously occurred in "Let's Get Respectable" and that time too it was due to being framed by Negaduck. * Milestones * This comic marks the first appearance of the St. Canard Chief of Police (Part 1), Myron Plastic (Part 2), Quiverwing Duck (Part 1), Bowling Ball Darkwing (Part 2), Darkwings of the Multiverse (Part 1), Brigitte (Part 4), and the robo-wolves (Part 4). * This comic marks the introduction of Poe De Spell (Part 1) and Pete (Part 1) to the Darkwing Duck setting. Errors * Morgana's eyes are colored blue instead of green in Part 1. Changes * The Darkwing Duck: The Definitively Dangerous Edition version of "Crisis on Infinite Darkwings" changes the story in the following ways: ** Rather than referring to the Bugmaster and Blood Thinner as respectively old and new enemies, Darkwing refers to Jambalaya Jake and Muckduck. Muckduck replaced Blood Thinner in anticipation of his introduction in "Orange Is the New Purple", but why Jake replaced the Bugmaster is unknown. ** Originally, Launchpad merely said Darkwing is now Public Enemy Number One to Five. The revised version mentions he beat out Dr. Slug, referring to the events of the Season 1 episode "The Quiverwing Quack". ** Negaduck newly tells Magica to shut up and make him a sandwich, which was added as a shout-out to Malicia/Mistress-Negs, the owner of The Old Haunt forum.Mistress-Negs comments on Tumblr ** Under Boom! Studios, Negaduck explained that seeing Launchpad with laundry for both Drake Mallard and Darkwing Duck was the final hint he needed to realize they are the same person. Under Joe Books, the problem of Negaduck being another Darkwing Duck and that thus he should've already known Drake and Darkwing are the same is somewhat resolved by Negaduck explaining that he fully is Negaduck and doesn't live two lives like Darkwing does. ** Rather than ranting about what he lost to engineer the dimensional transport system and what he'll never see again, Negaduck explains his motive for getting all alternative Darkwings involved: he hates not being unique. ** As Aaron Sparrow has commented on the original draft for this arc: "In Ian's original draft, Magica takes her ball and goes home as soon as Paddywhack appears, and all of the alternate Darkwing's just vanish once she's gone. Darkwing easily defeats Negaduck because Negaduck is filled with fear and has no self-confidence since he was defeated by the Crimebots. (A remnant of that can be seen in a leftover piece of dialogue when Paddywhack grabs Negsy in issue #8.) Ultimately, Paddywhack is defeated by the Herobots.".Aaron Sparrow on the original draft of "Crisis on Infinite Darkwings" on The Old Haunt The line about Negaduck being filled with fear is changed to him being filled with anger. Other * "Crisis on Infinite Darkwings" was compiled into a trade paperback that was released in April 2011, three months after the fourth issue. In February of 2015, it was rewritten, partly redrawn, and republished by Joe Books as part of The Definitively Dangerous Edition. * Another "get multiple Darkwings to make the 'true' Darkwing look bad" scheme occurs in "The Darkest Night". References External links * Crisis on Infinite Darkwings at I.N.D.U.C.K.S. * DARKWING DUCK Keeps Rolling W/ Crisis of Infinite Darkwings at Newsarama Category:Boom! Studios